nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nebula
Nebula was a game released by Nitrome. The player is a newborn Star in training. The Big Red Star usually tells the little star information about things he will encounter. The game has 30 levels. Controls Drag the mouse to make star dust Levels 1 This level teaches the player about the rules in the game. There is one Cosmic Key. To get to the Cosmic Key, just follow the Hydrogen Stars. 2 Make the Star go on the Little Stars,then lead the star into the space cubes. Clear the space cubes till you can make a way out of the room, then when out, clear the other space cubes, till you can get to the Cosmic Key. 3 Draw some stars up to guide the Star forward, then when you come to the Spike Spheres, draw some stars left or right, if on the left side, draw some stars right,(NOTE: If on the right side, do Left, and for the rest of the instructions, do the opposite) and then draw some stars left, then draw some stars right, then draw some stars down to the key. 4 Use Little stars to guide the Little Star forward, then guide the star to the below or above Galactic Jelly, then guide the star into the Green Space Cubes,till you get the two Cosmic Keys, then go past the Spike Sphere, and guide the star into the Triangle Space Cube until you to the Key. 5 Stay in the center, while activating the first set of Neutron Bombs. Next, go for either side, activating them too, and then blowing up the last set of Neutron Bombs, allowing access to the level's only Key. 6 This level introduces the Winged Aliens and Spherical Aliens. Both will more from side to side, and aren't much of a problem in this level, just weave through the creatures to reach the Key. 7 One of the first and few levels to include Movable Space Cubes. Move the first two sets of cubes out of the way, revealing two Keys. Move the horizontal cubes first, and then the vertical ones. Collect both keys and end the level. 8 This level contains a truckload of enemies. Stick (literally) to one side of the screen, and wait for the right moment to release and activate one of the pair of Neutron Bombs, and clearing the way. Then blow up a bomb on either side of the screen, and sail to the Key, weaving through the three remaining enemies. 9 Tasty, the game's first power-ups. Multi Stars will split up your star, begetting two more smaller stars. Just charge through the level, staying close to the center, and letting the copies do all of the block bashing and power-up smashing. 10 Lasers! Lasers everywhere! Zig-zag around the lasers, following the trailof Hydrogen Stars. Once the Green Hole is reached, travel through to exit in a room that is right next to the starting point to collect the Key. 11 Super Star! Think of the superstars from the Mario series. Just barrel through everything! You'll find the first Key at the top-left corner, the second justsouthand a bit to the right of the first, and the third at the top-right corner of the level. 12 Another new gimic, Super Heavy Space Cubes. These blocks will crush our poor little celestial being, so stay clear. Move between the cubes as they crawl apart, but avoid when they come together. After a couple of trials, the Key will be yours. 13 Blue Stragglers, the real menaces of this game. Avoid colliding with these at all costs. Try to use the Neutron Bombs to your advantage, but if chaos brakes loose,you can defend your solar friend by leading the stragglers away with the use of Little Stars. Also note that the Star Boost power-up also helps a bunch in swatting away the pests. The Keys are located at the four corners of the level, and can be retreved in any order. 14 Gobule Cases and Small Dark Space Cubes are introduced,so head for the first Super Star at once. Go the the top-left corner of the room for the first Key, and the to the bottom-right for the second. Head up to the top-right corner to travel to the next room, but avoid doing this when not in Super Star Mode, as the dark space cubes will spawn Winged Aliens otherwise. The last two are at the bottom-left and top-right of the second room. Blocks Red/Green Space Cubes These will disappear when the Little Star touches it.The cubes have faces.And there are smaller versions of the cubes. Triangle Space Cubes These are almost the same as the Red/Green Space Cube, except they are triangles. They also don't have faces. Interactive Objects Star Dust The Little Star will follow this when it goes on it. You can also guide the Little Star with this, but if the stars disappears from under the Little Star, he will go back to bouncing around. Cosmic Key You must get these to complete a level, there will sometimes be more then one. Bumpers The Bumpers are spheres.If the Little Star touches this, the bumper will flash yellow,and the Star will get bounced back. There are also small versions of the bumpers. Pink Galactic Jelly The Little Star will stick to this. Hazards Dark Matter Balls These spheres have spikes on them, similiar tothose of sea mines. They will hurt the Little Star on cotact, but not any enemies. Lasers Lasers are the large blue beams placed around the level, causing damage whenever contact is made. Super Heavy Space Cubes These massive blocks will move up and down or left to right, instantly killing the Little Star if he is crushed in between two of them, or one and a wall. Points Hydrogen Stars 50 points. Trivia Category:Games Category:Main Games